


Lost cause

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [26]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Mutual Pining, Pining, Useless Lesbians, angst if you squint, hand holding, movie date, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: …That being said, seems like Kaede is really enjoying herself. There’s a smile on her face, and the drink she grabbed at the concession stand is long forgotten with how invested she is in the movie. She must not have been lying when she said that she really wanted to see this film. Or maybe she didn’t mean it so much at the time, but it ended up being more interesting than she was expecting it to. Probably the former. Miu doesn’t think Kaede’s the type to lie to go on a date, especially with Miu of all people.Well, that’s assuming Kaede meant her invitation as a date, and honestly that’s being kinda generous.---Miu ponders her relationship with Kaede while they watch a movie.---Femslash February day twenty six: Movie
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Series: Femslash February 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Lost cause

**Author's Note:**

> written for day twenty six of femslash february! the prompt i used was "movie" and you can find a complete list in the series description

Miu fidgets a little bit in her seat.

Man, this movie is a fucking snooze fest. She should’ve known that it was going to be some sappy, sentimental music-related shit that Kaede’s into when Kaede said that there was a movie that she wanted to see. Usually Miu can really dig a sappy movie, but honestly, she’s more into those of the animated variety, y’know? She’s a woman of class! And also, she’s definitely not digging the whole music changes the world themes going on here. Kind of boring. Totally the stuff that Kaede would dig, though, she’ll give it that.

Speaking of Kaede, Miu sneaks a glance over at the other girl, her eyebrows raised slightly (not that Kaede can see it, her eyes focused on the screen like that, or could even if she was looking, since the theatre is so damn dark) just to see how she’s enjoying the film. Kaede seems completely immersed, her eyes wide, her gaze following the action onscreen. Yeah, go figure. What a fuckin’ nerd. Kind of makes Miu wonder why she agreed to catch a movie with this girl. Kaede isn’t even willing to get hot and heavy in the back of the theatre. Honestly, Miu sort of thought that was like, a given, with movie dates. Should’ve known Bakamatsu wasn’t going to spring for it, though.

…That being said, seems like Kaede is really enjoying herself. There’s a smile on her face, and the drink she grabbed at the concession stand is long forgotten with how invested she is in the movie. She must not have been lying when she said that she really wanted to see this film. Or maybe she didn’t mean it so much at the time, but it ended up being more interesting than she was expecting it to. Probably the former. Miu doesn’t think Kaede’s the type to lie to go on a date, especially with  _ Miu  _ of all people.

Well, that’s assuming Kaede meant her invitation as a date, and honestly that’s being kinda generous. Miu’s a total catch, and she can see why a lesbian like Kaede would be into her, no problem. But also, Miu’s been pining for her for the better part of five years, and she’s watched Kaede call countless sapphics  _ sexy  _ with a heavy platonic undertone, so really, who knows with this bitch. It’s too bad she’s so sweet, and kindhearted, and pretty, and endearing when she’s excited, and patient with Miu, and loyal, and optimistic, and…

What was Miu saying? Oh yeah. It’s too bad Miu likes Kaede so damn much, or she would’ve gotten over this crush already. Miu is  _ not  _ the pining type, especially not for oblivious blondes who sort of want to make out with their pianos. But here she is, anyway, sitting next to Kaede in a dark and crowded theatre, more invested in watching her friend’s face than she is in watching the movie.

Honestly, Kaede probably just meant it as a friend thing. Oblivious and platonic as Kaede always is, she’s pretty straightforward about what she wants, most of the time. It’s one of the things that Miu likes about her, actually, is how blunt she can be. She’s one of the first people Miu ever met who was willing to quickly and effortlessly shut her down. Not that Miu always  _ likes  _ being told to shut up, but Kaede has a way of getting her to cut the bullshit-- and there’s a lot of bullshit, Miu will admit-- while still being… Miu doesn’t know, nice about it?

She’s never had a friend like Kaede before, someone who seems to genuinely enjoy her presence. They’re always after something, be it her talents, her looks… so many times Miu has gotten interested in a person, only to be chased off because all they were after was the chance to cop a feel… it’s exhausting. And Miu’s not saying everyone’s like that, or that Kaede should be praised for doing the bare minimum, it’s just…

Miu feels safe around her, that’s all. And it’s fucking stupid, and it’s what’s kept Miu pining after a girl who doesn’t like her back for all these years, but it’s the truth.

She grumbles a little and looks back up at the screen, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Man, what’s even going on in the movie right now? Music is playing, people are dancing, the movie keeps cutting to a close-up of the main characters’ faces… blah blah blah. Stupid shit. Miu could be watching  _ The Croods  _ right now if not for this dumb fucking film. The things she does for this crush. Maybe she should just get over her feelings, honestly, if they’re going to enable Kaede to drag Miu out and--

Hey, did Kaede just take Miu’s hand?

Miu jumps a little, her fingers twitching in Kaede’s, and looks down. Sure enough, Kaede’s hand is wrapped around her own; though it starts to withdraw with Miu’s reaction, a soft apology reaching Miu’s ears as Kaede pulls her arm away. Without thinking, Miu grasps Kaede’s hand and squeezes, interlocking their fingers with more energy.

“Ya just surprised me,” Miu mumbles, when Kaede shoots a questioning look her way. “Don’t go assumin’ shit.” Her face is burning furiously, but she’s hoping the darkness will serve as her disguise.

“Right.” There’s a smile in Kaede’s voice. “Okay.” She squeezes Miu’s hand back, and Miu’s heart does a dumb, gay little flutter in her chest. God damnit. “Good.”

So much for getting over it. Miu looks down at their joint hands again, her gaze lingering, her throat feeling a bit thick, all of a sudden.

Maybe it’s not as much of a lost cause as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> irumatsu babey.....
> 
> home stretch folks, it's almost over


End file.
